All These years
by Bellatrix394
Summary: A series of one-shots with Andromenda and Tonks throughout Tonks's life. Spanning from her birth to the end of DH. *Deathly Hallows Spoilers!*
1. Born

Ted ran into a small room, holding a little baby.

"What do you want to name her, 'Dromenda?" He asked, placing the baby into her arms carefully. She picked up the baby and held her up to her face.

"What should we name you?" She laughed. "Do you have any ideas, Ted?"

"Well, we've been thinking Jane or Charlotte, remember? Do you still like any of those names?" he questioned.

"Well," she blushed, "I had this idea of a name I thought of not too long ago when I was reading some obscure book. There was a character called Nymphadora and so I thought maybe that would be a nice name. What do you think, Ted? She could be Dora for short, and it's a nice name."

"I love it Andi. Nymphadora." He tried out the name. "It comes off the tongue well. And Dora is a lovely nickname." He smiled.

Ted suddenly noticed that Andi was looking very intensely at Dora. "Is everything okay?" Ted said, looking over at his wife with concern.

She was looking at the baby with awe."Ted," she said, "I think our baby is a Metamorphmagus, look at her hair!"

She was right. Dora's small amount of hair had gone from the stereotypical Black family black to a lighter blonde.

Her family was going to kill her. She had had a child with a muggleborn and now, that child was a Metamorphmagus.


	2. Deciding on Pink

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Three year old Tonks yelled from her room. It was her third birthday party and she couldn't wait. These only happened once a year…..

Andromenda walked into her room. "Do you want me to do your hair, Nymphadora?" she laughed, spinning Tonks around.

Tonks laughed too. "Yes!" she squealed. "But Mum, please do not call me Nymphadora. It's Tonks!"

"Okay, okay." She said, setting Tonks down on a stool. "Do you want braids or pigtails?"

"Braids!" Tonks yelled, jumping up and down in her stool. Her hair turned bright pink; she hadn't mastered her Metamorphmagus skills yet. Most learned them by the time they were five, so she still had time. However, she couldn't go outside by herself until she mastered them, for fear a Muggle would see her hair change colors.

"Your hair is pink," said Andi, "Do you want me to braid your hair even though it is pink?"

"Yes, please Mommy, I like pink the best." Tonks smiled.


	3. Hogsmeade with Sirius

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter

Three years had passed. Now, Tonks wore her hair pink practically every day.

She and her mom were walking through Hogsmeade. They were going to meet her mum's younger cousin Sirius and his friends. She had met him once before but she had been too young to remember anything. She had also been to Hogsmeade before but it was different now for all the Hogwarts students were there. She couldn't wait to be one of them some day.

"Mommy, where are we meeting them?" Dora asked, looking at her mum who was reading each sign as they walked by.

"Right here," she replied, leading her into a café loaded with students. They walked over to a table with four boys. One of the boys Tonks immediately recognized as Sirius. He had long and dark messy hair. He was seated next to a boy who was short and had sand colored hair. Across the table from them was a boy who was very skinny and had light brown hair. Farthest away from her was another boy who had extremely messy hair and glasses.

Sirius got up and hugged Andi. "Hey, Andi" he said.

Then he knelt down and gave Tonks a hug. "Tonks!" He exclaimed. "You have gotten so big!" She smiled, big and proud, and gave him a hug back.

"I'm going shopping for a while, how about you introduce Tonks to your friends and you could look after her. I would only be gone for about an hour. Is that okay with you?" Andromenda said, after Sirius stood up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tonks cheered. The other boys at the table laughed.

"Yeah, that would be fine, Andi." Sirius responded. "I love spending time with my favorite little cousin," he added after a stolen smile at Tonks.

"Alright then, be good, I want her back in one piece" Andi said jokingly.

"Yup. Can do!" Sirius said, picking up Tonks and setting her down on the bench between him and the boy with sandy hair. She held Sirius's hand under the table.

"Bye!" Andromenda said, kissing Tonks on the forehead and walking out of the shop.

"Okay Tonks," Sirius said, "meet my friends." He motioned to the sandy haired boy sitting next to her. "That's Peter and I think you will like him, he's funny, like you. And that is James." He motioned to the boy sitting to her left, across the table from her. "He plays on our Quidditch team and is _really_ good. He also fancies a girl named Lily." This made Tonks giggle. "His name is Remus" Sirius said, indicating the other teenager at the table. Remus smiled and waved at her, something the other boys had not done. "He is nice but painfully nerdy," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Cool" Tonks said, suddenly feeling a bit shy. "I'm Tonks, by the way."

"Is Tonks like really your first name because that is a really weird first name," James said.

Sirius looked at her for a response. "No, my real name is Nymphadora. But never call me that. I will never know why my parents gave me that dreadful name." James and Remus laughed.

"Who wants to go to Zonkos?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, let's go," everyone agreed. Remus grabbed all the boys' empty butterbeers and brought them back up to the counter.

Sirius knelt down and Tonks climbed onto his back. They walked out of the café and onto the main road that lead through Hogsmeade. After five minutes of walking down the street, they reached a colorful candy shop called Zonkos.

They walked around Zonkos for almost an hour. By the end, they had all eaten way too much sugar and were tired.

When Andromenda walked in, Sirius said "It was great, Andi, maybe you will let me borrow her again sometime."

She laughed and replied with "Defiantly!" She looked at her daughter. "Tonks, go say goodbye to Sirius's friends." Tonks walked over to James, Peter, and Remus.

"Bye!" She said "Thank you!" Remus bent down and gave her a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Tonks!"

"Yeah, you should come with us again sometime," added Peter.

"Sure!" Said James, also giving her a hug.

Tonks walked back to her mom and together they walked out of Zonkos.


	4. Eleventh Birthday

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in while! Welcome to my fourth chapter of All These Years featuring one of my favorite Harry Potter characters!-Bel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Tonks woke up in her bed, covered in a quilt made by her mother. Today wasn't just any day, today was her birthday! And not just any birthday, her eleventh birthday, meaning her Hogwarts letter was due to arrive.

She pulled down her blanket, climbed out of bed and ran down the hall. At the end of the hall, there was a staircase leading down to a homey living room and kitchen.

She reached the bottom of the staircase to find her mum making her favorite oatmeal in a big pot on the stove and her dad lounging in one of the kitchen chairs drinking his coffee.

"Mum!" She squealed "Dad!" announcing her presence. Her dad got up and in just a few strides, picked her up and spun her around.

"Happy Birthday, Nymphadora!" her mother called from her position by the stove. Her father carried her over to the chair he was sitting in and sat her down in his lap. She giggled with excitement. Her birthday had always been one of her favorite days of the year.

A few minutes later, her mom brought bowls of oatmeal for all of them at sat across the table from where Tonks was sitting on her father's lap.

"What would you like to do today, Dora?" her father asked, after taking a large spoonful of oatmeal.

"Can we go see Sirius today?" She asked.

"Don't you remember?" She said, suddenly looking solemn, "He was taken to Azkaban."

It all came rushing back to her, the Potter's murder, Peter's involvement and of course, Sirius was now in Azkaban. She remembered her mother's tears when a letter from her aunt arrived. She couldn't understand. Every time that she had seen her cousin, he was so innocent and kind. She wondered what had changed.

"Oh. Right," was all she could say. "What about going to Muggle London?" She had always enjoyed there as a kid, she hadn't been in a while though.

"That sounds excellent," her mother said softly, mustering a smile.

Just then, there was a loud noise coming from the porch. She looked out the screen door and saw Emerald, the family owl outside, a letter dangling from its right talon. She gasped. There was only one thing it could be: her Hogwarts letter!

She ran over, across the living room, swung the door open and picked up the owl. She set him down in the couch and untied the letter from his leg. Emerald quickly flew away. By now, both her parents had walked over and were standing on each side of her. She tore open her letter.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!"


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"Muggles…" She heard her father mutter under his breath. Her mother was standing next to him, his hand in hers. Tonks, on the other hand was far ahead. Her only goal was to reach Platform Nine 3/4.

She raced ahead. She got a few looks from ignorant Muggles. But, today of all days she didn't care. Her hair was bright pink and in a long ponytail falling down her back. It swayed as she raced down the train station. She passed Platform Seven.

Then she saw it, Platform Numbers Nine and Ten. She stood there a moment, watching her parents catch up. Tonks took the time to look around. She saw another family approach. She could tell by the way they looked at the Muggles that they were a wizarding family. It was a mum, and four red haired boys. One was a few years older than her, maybe around 13. The second oldest was her age. It was probably his first year too. The two younger ones were identical and probably had a few years until they went off to Hogwarts.

They approached, then saw her there.

"Hey," she said, keeping her voice low, "Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," the oldest said "First year?"

"Yup" Tonks said proudly. Her parents came up behind her.

Her parents introduced themselves "I'm Andromenda" her mum smiled.

"I'm Dora's father, Ted Tonks."

"Lovely!" The red haired woman laughed. "I'm Molly Weasley. These are my sons"-. One of the youngest boys cut her off.

"My name is Fred!"

"And I'm George!" The twin exclaimed.

"My name is Bill," The oldest said, reaching his hand out to shake her parents hands.

"And I'm Charlie," the last one said. He smiled at Tonks.

"Shall we enter the platform?" Andromenda suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

They turned and the Weasleys ran onto the platform. Her parents smiled and her mum put her arm on her shoulder.

"You got this, sweetie" her mom assured her.

Tonks took a deep breath. She had been waiting for this her whole life, but now it seemed so real. She was so excited and also terrified out of her wits. She pointed her cart at the wall and ran as fast as she could. She closed her eyes right as she reached the wall.

The moment she opened them, she saw a scarlet train, surrounded in steam. She saw parents sending off their children. She no longer could see the Weasleys.

When she turned around, she saw her parents looking around in awe, remembering their own Hogwarts days. She drank in the sights, knowing she wouldn't see this magical portal until she returned back for Christmas break.

Her dad walked over to her and put his arm around her. "How about it?" he said, looking down at her.

"Wow" was all she could manage "It's better than I imagined."

They heard a loud whistle announcing that their time was running short. She hugged her parents goodbye.

"We love, you!" her mom said. Tonks saw tears in Mum's eyes.

"Oh, Mum" she said, "I will be fine."

At that, she ran to catch the train, as her parents disappeared into the crowd.

As she boarded the train, she walked down the aisle searching for an empty compartment. Normally, she would have went to find one with other people, but because of her family history, she didn't have any friends to find. After a few minutes of looking around, she found one.

She looked out the window, trying to find her parents, but it was too crazy and she knew it was hopeless. Suddenly, she heard the door to her compartment slide open. The boy who she had seen at the station was standing there.

"Hey, it's Charlie" he said, "Could I sit here?"

"Yeah," she said "please call me Tonks, by the way, not Dora, like my dad said"

"Sure. Do you mind me asking why your hair is purple?"

Tonks had always loved this about herself, her Metamorphmagus abilities. She thought it made her special. "Oh, I'm a Metamorphmagus." She explained. "It means I can change my appearance at will."

"I think I read about that once! That's really cool!"

She had a feeling they would end up as friends.


	6. First Letter Home

Hey Everyone! Bellatrix here! This is my sixth chapter in my first multi-chapter Fanfiction. Reviews are very welcome especially because this is my first fanfiction and I want feedback, both the bad and good (please be nice, though)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Andromenda sat on the large sofa in the Tonks family living room. The house had been noticeably quieter, ever since her daughter had left for Hogwarts. It was weird walking by Nymphadora's empty bedroom. It seemed like she was still there. She felt her presence whenever she walked by and saw the few clothes she didn't bring with her strewn across the floor and her unmade bed. She still hadn't received a letter from her daughter. Andromenda hoped that meant that Tonks was busy with her friends and school work.

She heard a loud crash by the back door, signifying Emerald delivering some mail.

"Ted!" she cried. She got up and raced across the room. She tore open the door. Sitting there, was Emerald on the doormat. He was holding a letter, the envelope bright pink. She recognized it immediately as the stationary she had given her daughter with the hopes she would write and let them know how she was.

She undid the letter from Emerald's talon. He then flew away into the sky that was turning into dusk. Ted walked over to her side.

"A letter from Dora?" he inquired. Andromenda handed him the still unopened envelope. He tore it open. He handed it back to his wife, still examining the cover. Tonks had used a permanent sticking charm to attach a picture of her and three of her friends. Each was making a face at the camera and Tonks had a pig nose. Andromenda and Ted laughed. Andromenda lifted the card open, still chuckling at the picture on the front.

Inside, it read…

Dear Mum and Dad,

Tonks here! I just wanted to let you know that I am doing just amazing. Hogwarts is so cool. I was sorted into Hufflepuff, just like you, Dad! I hope that makes you proud! I have met the nicest and awesomest people here.

The girls are 3 of the girls I dorm with. The one to my left with the strawberry blonde hair is Aleah. I sat with her and Charlie Weasley on the Hogwarts express. She has a brother at Hogwarts. He is a seventh year Gryffindor. The one to my right is Mason. She wants to be on our Quidditch team as a Beater next year. I bet she could be! She's amazing. I wish I could be that good. I am thinking about trying out for the Hufflepuff team in a few years. The last one to my farthest right is Cressida. She is really amazing at transfiguration. She also has two sisters. One is a second year Slytherin and the other is a fourth year Hufflepuff.

I am doing well. And school is also great. I have good marks in all my classes, especially Herbology, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. We have this horrid professor in Potions called Professor Snape. I know he hates me, but the feeling is mutual. The other day, I brewed the most amazing potion and he gave it an 'Acceptable'.

I hope you guys are doing well. I will try to write fairly often, sorry this letter took me three weeks to even send.

Love,

Tonks

P.S. Remember Charlie Weasley who we met at the station? He got sorted into Gryffindor. Apparently, he comes from a long line of them. He could probably the Seeker next year! He's bloody amazing!

"I'm so glad she is doing well" Andromenda commented happily as she finished reading.

"Me too," agreed Ted.


	7. Graduation

Author's note: Hey everybody! Thanks for continuing to read my story. This chapter skips ahead seven years to the graduation of our favorite Nymphadora Tonks. I've tried to make this as true to the books as possible, but please let me know of any mistakes you notice. Please read and review!

Graduation was held in the great hall. Parents that attended sat at the house table of their graduate. The students stood up in the area where the teachers normally sat. The last time any of them had been up there, was for their initial sorting, over seven years ago.

Tonks stood among the other 30 or so seventh year Hufflepuffs. She stood between two of her friends, Mason and Natalia. She has become close with Natalia after they both became chasers in their fourth year. She searched for her parents in the large crowd surrounding the Hufflepuff table. She estimated around 120 people in all. After a moment, she saw them at the table talking to Aleah's parents. Her father looked up from the conversation caught her eye. He smiled encouragingly.

"Attention!" boomed the voice of Professor Albus Dumbledore. Everyone turned to face him. He was standing on a platform so that he could be seen over all the Graduating students. By his side were all the heads of houses. To his left stood Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. To his right stood professor Snape and Professor Flitwick who had an additional ten books he stood on so he could be somewhat level with the rest of the teachers.

"I would like to welcome all the families that come here tonight. All of your children were amazing to work with…Some more than others" he added after a moment. The audience laughed. He dismissed this thought with a laugh but Tonks thought she saw him look at a few kids who were known troublemakers.

"I will now give each head of house a chance to speak." The audience immediately fell silent. He motioned to Professor McGonagall. She spoke about how good and courageous all of her students were and how honored she was to be a part of their lives. At the end, everyone clapped. Next, it was Professor Sprout's turn to talk. Tonks had always looked up to her. She loved her kindness and sense of humor. She was also very forgiving of Tonks who had gotten in trouble on many occasions.

"Thank you," she said turning to her students, "You have done beautifully, you have turned into talented young witches and wizards who I know will do great things." She then turned back to the parents. "I would also like to thank you for sending your children to Hogwarts. I have loved teaching them and you should be proud." Everyone clapped and she looked up to Dumbledore to signify that she was done.

Next to go was Professor Snape. He drawled on about stuff Tonks didn't even care about. Only the Slytherins were listening. After him was Professor Flitwick. He talked about wisdom and creativity and how much he admired those traits in his students. As he finished, everyone stood up, clapping.

Dumbledore made a swift hand movement that made sweets appear on each table. He then announced that the ceremony was over and let all the students rush to their parents.

She ran over where her parents sat. Her mum met her in a tight hug. After little bit, and Tonks wondering if she would ever let go, she did. Tonks then turned to her dad and hugged him too.

"I'm so proud of you, Dora!" he said "You have worked so hard to get these amazing grades. You will be just an amazing auror!"

"I know," added her mom, "You have a head start, seeing as you already mastered changing your appearance."

"Thanks for the support, guys. Do you want to come with me as I track down my friends?" Tonks replied as she shoved a raspberry tart into her mouth.


	8. Becoming an Auror

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, but I am so glad JKR does because she wrote it beautifully.

Tonks walked out of the bathrooms in the Auror training section of the Ministry. She was wearing an old pair of jeans and a Hufflepuff jumper she still had from her days at Hogwarts.

She put her training clothes into her lime green backpack. Her training clothes consisted of a black t-shirt with the words Ministry on it, black leggings and a navy blue cloak, not something Tonks would wear ordinarily. She also put in her wand and a piece of parchment with instructions for a paper Moody had assigned.

She swung the backpack onto her shoulder and walked over to Moody's desk. He was scribbling furiously in a notebook, clutching his pen way too tightly.

"Professor Moody," she addressed him "Thank you for the lesson, I will see you again tomorrow at 7 am?"

He didn't even look up from his paper and replied "Yes. Don't you dare be late!"

"Of course Professor, after all this time, do you really think I haven't learned that I can never show up late?

"I don't know, Tonks, maybe I do." He said, looking up. Tonks laughed.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow then!" she said. She then turned and headed to the door.

"Don't forget, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he yelled. She smiled. He ended every lesson like this, but she didn't mind. She was so happy to be becoming an Auror and even better being trained by one of the best Aurors in the ministry.

She found the top floor of the ministry again after taking a series of elevators that she could never figure out where they led to. When she got out the streets of London, Tonks searched for a nearby muggle that looked like they would be willing to lend her a bus map. She spotted a young woman, no older than 25 who seemed that she knew what she was doing. She walked over

"Hello…excuse me?" Tonks said attempting to get the woman's attention.

The woman looked startled by the other young woman that stood in front of her. She was clearly taken aback by the short pink hair and the black and yellow jumper that clashed with the ripped and patched jeans she wore.

"I'm sorry? Do I know you?" she asked

"No, you don't. My name is Tonks, I'm not from around here and I was wondering if you had a bus system map that I could borrow. You see, I am meeting my mum for dinner not too far from here and realized I don't know the bus system."

The woman looked more confused than ever but none the less took out her purse and handed a neatly folded piece of paper. "Is this what you're looking for?" she asked, handing over.

Tonks took the paper. "Yes, exactly. Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, no problem" the woman said looking still in shock of this strange interaction. She then turned and continued walking.

Tonks opened the map. There was a bus only 4 blocks away that lead to almost exactly where the café she planned to meet her mom at was located. It left in 20 minutes, giving her plenty of time.

She got there in less than ten minutes. There was nobody yet waiting for that bus. It was cold and raining, making Tonks wish she had brought a warmer coat. The morning had been much warmer, making her think that she had overdressed.

The bus ended up being almost 5 minutes early, and the ride only took about half an hour. She had got there almost perfectly on time, but her mum still managed to beat her there. When Tonks arrived, Andromeda was already sitting at a table by the window. She didn't see as Tonks walked by the window and through the front door.

Tonks walked over to the table. She sat down across from her mum. "Tonks!" her mum exclaimed. "How are you? Long day I bet."

"I'm fine, just very tired, been a very long month of intense training. Moody said I could graduate within the next few months if I keep up what I've been doing." Tonks explained. "What about you? How have you and Dad been? I haven't seen you as much as I'm used to now that I have my own flat!"

"Oh, don't worry about us! We have been doing well, missing you at home, but we know you're working hard and don't have much spare time," responded her mother.

Tonks looked down at the table for a moment, and saw that her mom had already gotten her a bagel. "Thanks for the bagel, Mum," Tonks noticed.

"You're welcome, honey. You were running a bit late so I just ordered for the two of us."

"How is training?" Andromeda asked.

"It's great. Moody is amazing and he has taught me so much about stealth, something you know I don't excel at. He also taught me how to apparate silently, that took me almost month to master but now I can do it consistently."

The rest of the conversation consisted of Auror training and the family. Tonks found out that the reason her dad couldn't come was he had gotten a promotion and he now worked longer hours.

When it was 8:30, they both had to go and they exchanged goodbyes.

"Bye, Mum! I will see you next Sunday!"

"Yes, good luck with training, love you!"

"You too!" Tonks replied. She stepped outside, and she walked down a few block until she found a dark alley where she silently apperated to her flat.

Please review! I love to hear what you have to say, Thanks!-Bellatrix


	9. The New Order

Hey! Thanks for continuing to read this story! It's been so fun to write and know that people everywhere are reading it. Thanks for the support! Please read and review as always! BTW, this chapter takes place the summer after GoF.

Disclaimer: I don't own this universe, thank you JKR for creating it! 3

Andromeda was inside, cooking dinner. Ted was sitting on the couch, listening to the news. The smell of potato soup filled the room.

"Another disappearance," announced Ted. "It's weird, you know? It had been pretty peaceful except for occasionally when Death Eaters still leave traces, but that's to be expected. Some never got over You-Know-Who's downfall. But lately, that's changed. It's more than that. You hear of people going missing, and large Muggle casualties. It makes me wonder, sometimes."

Andromeda stopped stirring the pot and looked over at her husband. "I know, the Ministry hasn't released anything yet, but I have been thinking about that too. I think if anything of note had happened, we would be notified." she replied after a moment of thought.

"Maybe. They have never been known to care about the ignorance of the greater population. They take their time letting us know if something big has happened. It's almost as if they think we might rebel or something. Paranoid if you ask me."

"Yeah. I think we'll be fine. It just feels off sometimes."

Ted nodded then went back to listening to the radio. Another 30 minutes went by without much conversation. They ate their soup quickly. It was Tuesday night and both were tired.

All of the sudden, there was a knock on the back door. They looked at each other in shock. They weren't expecting any company. To add the strangeness, almost no one came in through the back door.

"I can get it," offered Ted. He got up from the table and walked the length of the living room to the back door.

He opened it up to see his daughter standing there looked like she had come in a hurry.

"Dora. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to talk to you and Mum. It's very important." She looked to the dining table and upon seeing her mum there looked relieved.

"Sure, honey. Come on in. Just get off work?" Ted said

"Yup I just apparated straight from work, Kingsley needed to talk to me. You know him, right?" Tonks said pulling off her boots.

"Yes, we were in the old order with him." He said. The two walked back to the table. She took a seat next them across from her mother.

"Hi sweetie. We haven't seen you in so long. Sometimes I worry about you, but I always remind myself that you are doing just fine. You're an Auror after all." Her mum smiled.

Ted brought the conversation to what he had discussed with his daughter at the door. "You were going to tell us something? About Kinsley maybe?"

"Yes. I talked to Kinsley after work today. You guys were in the old order, remember?" she started off.

Her parents nodded.

"So, they are gathering up the order again. Kingsley said he wanted me to be a part of it for two reasons. One, is because you guys were in it and so he knows I am not new to the concept. The second reason is that he think I would be a great addition because of my Metamorphmagus skills."

"That's great!" her mum complemented her, "But why are they re-starting it? There couldn't be that much danger."

"But there is, mum. The Ministry doesn't believe it yet, but You-Know-Who is back."

Andromeda gasped. She looked over at Ted who was looking at his daughter with wide eyes, daring himself to believe her. But they did.

"Do you remember the Triwizard Tournament? When the Diggory boy was killed? That was no accident, the Ministry hasn't told anyone and some of them don't them believe it. The cup was a portkey to a graveyard. Harry watched You-Know-Who come back to life then fought him off and managed to come back with only minor injuries." As she explained, her parents didn't move.

"Kinsley told me this today, he swore me to secrecy but he said that I could tell you." There was a moment of silence. "Also, Sirius is innocent." She added after a moment when her last information sunk in. Andromeda looked at her for a moment before saying.

"My cousin?" There were tears in her eyes. "I thought he killed all those Muggles and Peter!"

"No, that was Peter, he killed all of them then cut off his finger. He's an animagus so he turned into a rat and ran away."

"So Sirius is fine now?" her mum clarified.

"Yes! He had been hiding for over a year and has contact with Harry. The meetings are held at Number Twelve. You should come with me to the first one. I'm sure he would love to see you."

"I would love to! Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. You-Know-Who back and Sirius is innocent!"

"I can't either." Tonks said looking out the window, "I wonder if it will be like last time, with the war and so many deaths."

"You were so young then, I'm shocked you remember it" her dad added.

"It's not the kind of thing you can easily forget, you know?" Tonks offered.

"No," her parents responded.


	10. It's All My Fault

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody! Bellatrix here! Sorry I haven updated this story in almost three weeks. I would like to thank everybody read or reviewed it. As always, read and review!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Harry Potter. I just mess around with the amazing story J.K Rowling created.

….

Andromenda stared at the place in the carpet where the Lynx had been. Kinsley's patronus had just vanished. It had come to tell her quite briefly that Sirius had just been killed at the ministry by no less than her own sister, Bellatrix. The Lynx also said that Bellatrix had also hurt Tonks who was now at St. Mungo's.

It took her a moment to let it all sink in. She stared with wide eyes as the patronus faded into nothingness.

Andromenda was shaken to reality when she realized that she needed to get to the hospital.

She stood up from the couch on which she had been sitting, feeling heavier with grief. She has only just gotten to know her cousin again and now he was gone. She wasn't sure which was better, Azkaban or being dead. She walked over to the closet. She grabbed the first cloak she saw. She also threw on a pair of boots that went almost up to her knees.

She closed her eyes and apperated into the waiting room of St. Mungo's.

There was a young man standing at the counter. She walked up and he introduced himself as Mr. Collins.

"My name is Andromenda Tonks I am here to see my daughter, Nymphadora Tonks. I believe she was brought in here earlier this evening."

"Yes, Ms. Tonks. She is on floor two. After getting off the elevator, go down the hall. When you get to the end, take a right and she is in room 661. I happened to be working as a healer when she came in. Other healers explained what happened. I'm terribly sorry."

"Thanks" Andromenda said, turning off to elevators. One opened a moment later. A depressed looking couple got out. She gave them a moment that jumped in not being able to press the level two button fast enough.

The doors closed and then the elevator shot up.

When it reached floor two, she ran out. Following Mr. Collin's instructions, she found room 661.

She found the door to be unlocked because Tonks wasn't contagious. She opened it and stepped inside. Tonks was in bed reading the Quibbler. She looked awful. She was extremely pale, she had a large gash the ran down her face, she guessed it had to be from dark magic or they could repair it with ease. Her hair was also brown. Andromenda hadn't seen t like that since she was really young.

Beside her, Remus Lupin sat in a chair reading a long novel. She suddenly felt guilty. He had known Sirius even better than her, being one of his best mates.

He noticed her standing there. "Dora, your mum is here," he said tapping her on the shoulder.

Tonks looked up. "Mum!" She said, a smile on her lips but her eyes were dark and didn't meet her mother's.

Andromenda pulled up another chair on the opposite side of the bed. Any signs of happiness disappeared from Tonks's face.

"I'm sorry," Tonks said abruptly.

"What do you mean?" Andromenda said, feeling shocked by the sudden statement. Remus put his face in his hands as if he knew exactly where this was going.

"I thought Kinsley told you what happened!" she said with a note of accusation in her voice.

"Of course he did, or else I wouldn't be here." She relied calmly

"It's my fault, mom. My fault Sirius died."

Lupin entered the conversation. "It's not her fault. I've been trying to tell her this this whole time, but she won't listen." Tonks looked down but Andromenda stared at him. "Before Sirius died, Dora was battling your sister. Bellatrix struck her down. Then, Sirius came to take over and that's when he…..died."

"Nymphadora Tonks. This is not your fault, okay? What happened to you could have happened to any of us.


	11. Engaged

Author's Note: Welcome to the 11th chapter of my first multi chapter fanfiction! I just re-read the first chapter and I think I have improved quite a bit since then. I would like to give a shout out to my amazing beta, Wolf Shaman. If you haven't read her stories yet, you really should because she is an amazing author!

Okay, so the last two chapters after this one are going to be where Tonks has teddy and the conversation between tons and Andromenda before Tonks goes off to the battle of Hogwarts. I am also thinking about doing another chapter after that with any scenes throughout Tonks or Andromenda's life that I didn't include in the main chapters. So, please let me know what you would like me to write! They wouldn't be very long stories. Probably 500 words or less.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

….

Two figures stood alone in the night. It would have been pitch dark if the moon wasn't casting a glow on the landscape.

The couple walked hand in hand down what was almost a deserted street beside a few houses every couple hundred meters.

They had walked over a half a mile from where they had apperated to. They reached one of the smaller houses and turned down the small past that lead to the door. The house was sat further back than many of the surrounding places.

Once they reached the house, the shorter one with bright pink hair knocked.

A woman with Dark wavy hair opened the door for them. "Nymphadora," she said "Remus. Come in." She pulled her daughter into a hug and letting Remus into the house.

Ted sat at the Kitchen table.

"How are you, Ted" Lupin said, taking a seat across from Tonks's father.

"Fine. You?" He replied and then continued, "Full moon was only a few days ago. Last Tuesday, am I right?

"I'm alright. Wasn't an especially bad one."

Good. Well, you see, the muggleborn laws are getting stricter and stricter, soon I may have to go into hiding," Ted commented with a sigh.

Tonks and Andromenda came into the kitchen. The house was almost the same as when Tonks was just a little girl. Andromenda was giving a suspicious look to Remus. She dint dislike him, but she was always a bit unsettled by the fact that her daughter was dating a werewolf.

Tonks took a seat next to her boyfriend while Andromenda took one opposite her.

"Watcher, Dad" She said.

"Watcher, Dora!" He replied.

"So, what bring you here tonight?" Andromenda said almost as soon as they all had sat down. Leave it to het to get to the point.

Tonks took a deep breath. She looked at Remus before looking back at her parents. She knew she was about to trigger an explosion.

"Um, guys, we're engaged" She said, almost holding her breath. She was so happy to be engaged but was dreading this moment. She knew her dad would probably be fine if not happy for her but her mom on the other hand…

Ted smiled and looked as if he was going to say something but Andromenda said curtly, "No, you can't be"

The other three occupants of the table stared at her in shock.

"'Dromenda-," Ted started but his wife cut him off

"Remus, I honestly think you are a good person, but my daughter will not be marrying a werewolf. It is too dangerous.

"What are you saying? Do you think I am not strong enough or mature enough to be capable of caring for myself?" Tonks said, her hair turning bright red. "Anyway, do really think he would ever hurt me?"

"No, I know you are independent. You get enough exposure to dark magic without being married to a werewolf. Anything could happen, one mistake once and you could be bitten," Andromenda said.

Tonks cut in quickly, "Werewolves _are not_ dark creatures. They aren't all like Fenrir. Do you think he chose to be a werewolf? Do you think he chose to be shunned from society?"

The tension was growing between the two women. Remus and Ted both looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Dora?" Ted said, glaring at Andromenda, "I'm really happy for you, honey."

"Thank you," Tonks and Remus said at the same time, neither meeting his eye. Andromenda was scanning the scene, glaring. It was making it hard to speak.

"I think we should go. It getting a bit late." Tonks said, still trying to ease the tension. She looked at Remus. He seemed relieved to hear this and stood up.

"Sure, Honey. Sounds good" He replied glancing nervously at Andromenda.

"Bye, Remus," Ted said, "I love you Dora!"

"Bye, thank you!"

"Love you too Dad, see you soon!"

Almost 5 minutes passed before Andromenda or Ted spoke again. "You really shouldn't have been that harsh towards Dora, 'Dromenda. She is of age, now; she can make her own decisions."

"I know, you know I worry too much, especially when it comes to her. She can often forget to think."

…

What did you think? I can't decide if I like it or not.

Also, if you haven't yet, you need to watch the music video for Ed Sheeran's 'Lego house'. It is starring Rupert Grint (He plays Ron if you didn't know) and he is an Ed Sheeran fan. But, not a normal fan like really obsessed and he is trying to be him. Just watch it. It is so hilarious!

Don't forget to let me know what I need to include in my 'missing scenes' chapter! Thanks!

-Bellatrix


	12. Goodbye, Teddy

**Author's Note** : Hello to everyone who ends up reading this and welcome to the 12th chapter of "All These Years. Also, please don't forget to tell me what scenes you want me to include in the 13th chapter, which will have missing scenes involving Tonks and/or Andromenda that I didn't include in the main chapters. So far I only have one scene that I'm going to write. That's not really enough for a chapter for missing scenes. I need at least three so please let me know what you want in the last chapter, Thanks! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I hope you don't think I really own the amazing world of Harry potter! All the credit goes to lovely J.K. Rowling!

Her husband had just left. Tonks now sat all alone on the bed, holding Teddy in her arms. She told her self that all would be well, but she knew deep down that couldn't be true.

Sometimes she wished she could be like teddy, he was oblivious to all the danger. To him, the world was still perfect. He was still less than a month, with bright blue hair.

Tonks had just sent a patronus to her mum, asking her to come by. Since Ted's death, Andromenda was almost always alone. Tonks wanted company. She wanted someone to tell her it would be alright.

She knew her mother would never let her, but she was starting to think she needed to go to Hogwarts. It was threatened. It was the place she had mused over all of her childhood and the thought of it being destroyed or taken over was unthinkable. She needed to help the order and help all of the innocent students trapped inside.

If she stayed at home, she would be in the dark, not knowing who was alive and who she would never see again.

The minutes ticked by, it had been she had sent a patronus. There was still no response from her mother, much less an actual visit from her.

All of the sudden, there was knock at the door. Tonks put teddy in his crib and rushed to answer the door. She reached for the door handle before remembering about security.

"Who is it?" She called.

"My name is Andromenda Tonks, Mother of Nymph-," She begun.

"Oh, alright, come on in," she pulled open the door.

She had barely let her mother walk in when she blurted out "Mum, I really think I need to go to Hogwarts!"

"No! You can't go… I mean, why do want to?"

"Mum, it's so hard not knowing. Everyone I know and love is there, except you and Teddy. I need to help them. I need to know that they are okay. It's impossible to have everyone risking their lives while I'm here kept in the dark."

"What about me? I'm supposed to sit here all alone? What if you die? What if Remus dies? Teddy will be an orphan, he will be all I have left."

Tonks paused before answering. "I know this is hard for you too. But I have to go. I joined the order, I signed up for this kind of thing. If chief death eater wins and didn't help, I will never forgive myself.

"I guess you should do what you need to do, honey. I love you." Andromenda said, hugging her daughter.

Tonks let go and disappeared into her bedroom, she returned a moment later with Teddy. Andromenda picked him up. "Please take care of him while I'm gone."

"Be careful, Nymphadora." She pulled Tonks into another hug, this one one handed because of Teddy.

"I love you so much, Mum. Thanks a million." She then kissed Teddy on the top of his head. "Bye, sweetie. See you soon!"

She held onto her wand tightly and apparated out of the flat.

Wow, it's the end! Please leave a review either telling me how you liked it or ideas for chapter 13. Thanks!

Bye!- Bellatrix ^-^


End file.
